mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Garble/Galeria
Segunda temporada A Busca do Dragão The teenage dragons S2E21.png Garble fighting with brown dragon S2E21.png| Spike meeting the dragons S2E21.png Teenage Dragons S2E21.png| Garble holds Spike upside down S02E21.png| Dragons laughing at Spike S2E21.png Spike sucking thumb S2E21.png Garble with the other teen dragons S2E21.png Scared Spike looking at Garble S2E21.png| I'm all dragon S2E21.png| Garble accuses Spike of being a pony in a dragon costume S2E21.png| Garble grinning S2E21.png| Belch fire S2E21.png| Belch fire 2 S2E21.png| Dragons cheering 2 S2E21.png| Garble reading Celestia's letter S2E21.png| Garble telling the other dragons S2E21.png| Garble crumpling letter S2E21.png| Garble throwing crumpled letter S2E21.png| Dragon three S2E21.png| Crackle S2E21.png| Spike is the winner S2E21.png| Garble 'Let's see how you do on this next contest' S2E21.png Garble glaring S2E21.png Garble points up S2E21.png Spike swimming on belly S2E21.png| Knighting Spike1 S02E21.png Knighting Spike2 S02E21.png Spike Noogie S02E21.png| Garble relaxing S2E21.png| Garble "Let's fly!" S2E21.png| Trio of dragons S2E21.png Looking over phoenix nest S2E21.png Garble confused S2E21.png Trio of dragons looking down on nest S2E21.png Garble looking evil S2E21.png| Phoenix behind Garble S2E21.png Baby phoenix on Garble's arm S2E21.png| Three baby phoenix on Garble's head S2E21.png| Garble with arms around his body S2E21.png| Garble face closeup S2E21.png| Dragons chasing baby phoenixes S2E21.png Garble pointing S2E21.png Dragons getting shined S2E21.png Dragons hitting tree S2E21.png Dragons in front of Spike S2E21.png Garble with Spike S2E21.png Garble seeing egg S2E21.png| Dragons seeing Spike S2E21.png| Garble and his friends S2E21.png| Spike refuses to smash egg S2E21.png Spike scared S2E21.png Three dragons laughing S2E21.png| Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Garble comfronts Spike S2E21.png Garble chasing Spike and the ponies S2E21.png| Garble and his friends hit tree again S2E21.png| Sexta temporada Gauntlet of Fire Spike waves at a blue dragon; Garble walks into frame S6E5.png Garble "It's our old friend" S6E5.png Garble mockingly says Spike's name as "Sparkle-warkle" S6E5.png Garble mockingly makes a cute face S6E5.png Garble "I didn't say it was nice to see you" S6E5.png Garble "It's not" S6E5.png Garble pushes Spike from the "rock" S6E5.png Garble sits on the "rock" S6E5.png Garble "Was I not clear about that?" S6E5.png Garble "Oh, really?" S6E5.png Garble "Then why aren't you sitting on it?" S6E5.png Garble looking smug while his friends laugh S6E5.png Other dragons laughing S6E5.png A shadow is cast upon the dragons S6E5.png Garble and his friends cheer S6E5.png Spike points at someone S6E5.png Garble "It's Dragon Lord Torch!" S6E5.png Spike "No, next to him" S6E5.png Garble "I wouldn't even look at her if I were you" S6E5.png Garble points at a nervous Spike S6E5.png Spike, Garble, and the other dragons hear a sneeze S6E5.png Spike "excuse me!" S6E5.png Garble gets off the rock S6E5.png Garble "You even sneeze like a pony" S6E5.png Spike pushing the "rock" while in a crowd of dragons S6E5.png The dragons distance themselves away from Spike to make him more visible to Torch S6E5.png Spike "I was just going home!" S6E5.png Torch "He is rather tiny" S6E5.png Torch heh-heh S6E5.png Torch opens his pinky finger S6E5.png Torch "Very well then, little dragon" S6E5.png Torch "I release you" S6E5.png Dragon competitors conversing S6E5.png Garble pushing dragons aside S6E5.png Garble "when I'm in charge" S6E5.png Garble "get revenge on those puny ponies!" S6E5.png Garble "they'll regret they ever crossed" S6E5.png Garble "we'll take whatever we want" S6E5.png Dragons follow Garble S6E5.png Torch and dragons assembled on the cliff S6E5.png Torch "I thought I released you" S6E5.png Spike "I am a dragon, after all" S6E5.png Garble "you can't even fly!" S6E5.png Torch "they do so at their own peril" S6E5.png Torch "the first of many challenges" S6E5.png Torch breathing tremendous fire S6E5.png Dragons take off from the cliff S6E5.png Garble wishes Spike good luck S6E5.png Garble pulls his hand away S6E5.png Garble pushes Spike off the cliff S6E5.png Garble takes to the sky S6E5.png Garble flies toward Flame-cano Island S6E5.png Garble gets hit by water spout S6E5.png Garble crashes into armored dragon S6E5.png Garble watches armored dragon go down S6E5.png Garble continues flying onward S6E5.png Garble gets hit by a boulder S6E5.png Garble and boulder tumble toward the beach S6E5.png Garble flattened under a boulder S6E5.png Garble struggles to move the boulder S6E5.png Garble spots Spike from under the boulder S6E5.png Garble "don't leave me here, Spike!" S6E5.png Spike running up to help Garble S6E5.png Spike pushing boulder off of Garble S6E5.png Garble laughing derisively S6E5.png Garble "knew you'd do it" S6E5.png Garble "your pony friends made you soft" S6E5.png Garble kicks dirt in Spike's face S6E5.png Spike glares at Garble with dirt on him S6E5.png Garble "I didn't say thank you" S6E5.png Garble sniffing Spike S6E5.png Garble "you even smell like ponies" S6E5.png Garble smells something S6E5.png Garble "is it coming from over there?" S6E5.png Garble walking away from Spike S6E5.png Garble approaching disguised Ember and ponies S6E5.png Garble sniffing near Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Ember pushing Garble's snout away S6E5.png Princess Ember "that's just me" S6E5.png Ember "robbed some ponies on my way over here" S6E5.png Garble "I like your style" S6E5.png Garble almost recognizes Ember S6E5.png Spike steps between Ember and Garble S6E5.png Spike making a cover story for Ember S6E5.png Spike nervous; Ember unimpressed S6E5.png Ember, Spike, and Garble hear boulders S6E5.png Garble "I've wasted enough time" S6E5.png Garble mockingly pokes Spike S6E5.png Garble shoves Spike aside S6E5.png Garble "I'm funny" S6E5.png Garble flying away S6E5.png Garble continues the Gauntlet of Fire S6E5.png Garble flies while other dragons get hit by boulders S6E5.png Garble flying the Gauntlet of Fire S6E5.png Garble sees Spike and Ember closing in S6E5.png Garble flies into the flame-cano S6E5.png Garble swerves through rock spikes S6E5.png Garble gets stuck between two spikes S6E5.png Garble tries to free himself S6E5.png Garble angry that he's stuck S6E5.png Garble trying to wriggle himself free S6E5.png Garble gets loose from the spikes S6E5.png Garble smacks onto the ground S6E5.png Garble looking exhausted S6E5.png Garble about to speed ahead S6E5.png Garble speeding off-screen S6E5.png Garble climbing over crystal spires S6E5.png Garble thinks he's home free S6E5.png Garble struck by crystal spire S6E5.png Garble climbs out of the hole dizzy S6E5.png Garble reaches the center of the flame-cano S6E5.png Garble "I'm not losing to" S6E5.png Garble picks Spike up by his spines S6E5.png Garble dangles Spike over a rock pit S6E5.png Garble sees Ember swooping down at him S6E5.png Princess Ember tackles Garble S6E5.png Garble knocks into Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Garble discovers Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Garble grinning sinisterly S6E5.png Garble approaching Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Garble menacing Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Ember tackles into Garble again S6E5.png Ember pins Garble against the cave wall S6E5.png Garble struggles with Princess Ember S6E5.png Garble tosses Princess Ember aside S6E5.png Garble flying toward Spike S6E5.png Garble stops inches away from Spike S6E5.png Ember holding Garble by the tail S6E5.png Garble watches Spike get away S6E5.png Garble looking backward at Ember S6E5.png Garble grabs Ember by the shoulders S6E5.png Garble pushes Ember onto the ground S6E5.png Spike watches Ember struggle with Garble S6E5.png Spike helps Ember fight Garble S6E5.png Spike pulling on Garble's ear S6E5.png Garble about to throw Spike S6E5.png Garble tosses Spike away S6E5.png Garble "sick and tired of you two" S6E5.png Garble "dragons don't do helping!" S6E5.png Princess Ember "these dragons do!" S6E5.png Ember flipping over Garble S6E5.png Ember about to toss Garble S6E5.png Garble hits the ground hard S6E5.png Garble beaten and disoriented S6E5.png Garble menacing Princess Ember S6E5.png Garble hears Spike's booming voice S6E5.png Garble in utter disbelief S6E5.png Garble "but that means that you're..." S6E5.png Princess Ember "the Dragon Lord" S6E5.png Ember smirking; Garble shocked S6E5.png Ember bowing to Dragon Lord Spike S6E5.png Garble groaning S6E5.png Garble bowing to Dragon Lord Spike S6E5.png Garble "but that'll be super embarrassing!" S6E5.png Garble grumbling as he walks away S6E5.png Garble hugging a blue dragon S6E5.png Garble hugging Torch's nose S6E5.png Torch "what is the meaning of this?!" S6E5.png Garble "I can't tell you!" S6E5.png My Little Pony (jogo móvel) MLP mobile game Dragon Quest update Facebook.png MLP mobile game Dragon Quest update.png MLP mobile game Battle Dragons and earn Sapphires.png Mercadorias Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg MLP Villains iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt Hot Topic.jpg Friends Forever issue 14 page 1.jpg Dragon Quest Storybook page 2.png Dragon Quest Storybook page 3.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Garble/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens